Leo's decay
by Sunala
Summary: This is a continuation of "Leo's dark lust". This takes place about a month after "Leo's, Lost in the Dark". This about what Leo really becomes, however, you will not see it through Leo's eyes, but the eyes of his brothers.
Donnie's POV

It has been a month since Mikey started treating Leo. I have seen how much better Leo has gotten. He acts like his old self. Right now he is leading us through some new kata. I don't get how he knows more of them then we do.

In that past month I have also seen Mikey become depressed, and by that I mean he doesn't even fake his smiles anymore depressed. Every time after he takes care of Leo he comes to Raph or I to get comfort.

Leo runs past me knocking me over, "This is how your lag needs to go. You have been lifting it a little too low" Leo tells Raph. I looked over and saw Leo holding Raph's thigh.

"Why are you touching him?" I shout at him as I get up.

"No!" Leo shouts. We all look at him. "He's just looking out for Raph. I mean, I did-" He turns his head as though he had been slapped. "Hai sense." He says. "I can't." He mumbles. "Everyone is dismissed." Leo says as if defeated.

I look over a Mikey, He looks, Well, I don't even know how to describe it. All three of us walk out of the dojo. It's not the first time he has told up this, and it is hard to watch how he imagines Splinter having sex or whatever else he did to him once.

Once out and the door closed we hear a scream from Leo. Mikey cringes. Raph puts his arm around Mikey's back and hold his other arm. "It's okay, He'll be fine." Raph says. Mikey tenses up and punches Raph in the side of his face.

"It is not okay! I have to Rape him is some way shape or form about four to seven times a day! What is id doing?! He is still seeing that stupid…."He then breaks down crying. Knees on the ground, head in his hands. Raph goes to his side.

With Raph taking care of Mikey, and Leo screaming here and there, I walk into my lab and lock the door. It has been hard on all of us. I can't stand to look at Leo half the time, Raph is trying really had to be nice and caring to everyone, Mikey is falling apart, and Leo…He is getting better, but is not doing that good either.

I look online for some kind of solution to this. I already called all of the numbers in Master Splinters phone book. No one ever once answered me. I couldn't find anyone to talk to about what is wrong with Leo.

If I could just fix my big and little brother without hurting either of them, I would. Hmm… Last time he acted normal was when he was leading us and starting to shape us into what Splinter wanted. Maybe, just maybe it would work for me to "Service" Him once, and see what happens.

I walk out of the lab, Raph and Mikey are leaving the lair. Good, that will make this easier. I walk into the dojo and see Leo meditating. I walk up and sit in front of him. My body starts twitching. Not really big twitches, just a little one here and there.

I haven't been alone with him since the night Master Splinter died. I have been too scared of him, and now, I am going to do just that, have done to me the same thing that he forced me to do, I only I will be doing it willingly. I take a deep breath to calm myself, keeping in mind that I am willingly doing this.

Leo opened his eyes and faced to the left. "What are you talking about? He would never have that done. Hell, He won't even be alone in the same room with me!" Leo states loudly. 'He's losing it again.' I thought. "No! I won't let him even if he offered me!" He shouted standing up. Then his stern look turns to one of fear. "I-I d-don't want to…" He says.

I wonder what he is imagining Splinter saying. He then bows his head in shame and starts touching himself. He doesn't even seem to notice that I'm here. "They won't do what you say." Leo whispered, then he moaned. He then dropped down. Fear and hate struck me.

"I won't!" Leo shouted. I straightened up. My heart is racing; I think I should go now. He then turns and looks at me. "I see, but he may just be waiting to talk instead." Leo said. "No! I! Won't!" He shouted to what seemed to be the right of me.

I put my hands on my knees and start to get up when Leo started shouting like a crazy man. "Stop! Don't! Not him! I won't let you!" He shouted I stayed on my knees. He started Crying. "I can't hurt him." He says. "What?" He asks in shock. He then looks down at me.

"What's wrong Leo?" I asked. I was glaring at me. He put both of his hand to his sides and shuts his eyes. I start to get off my knees when I feel a hand on my shoulder, but there is nothing there. Even though there is nothing there I can't get up. Then it starts to feel like someone is teasing me.

"No!" Leo shouts opening his eyes to look at me. "I am done protecting you Donnie. I have been trying to keep you safe from Splinter, but all you have been doing is letting Mikey suffer. I won't let it go on any longer. Master Splinter was right. Your back bone makes you bad, and we need to break it."

I then feel the hands push me down to the floor. Leo walks around, and then he grabs my staff, and hits my shell. "You think its fun to watch your brother go through pain!?" He asks.

"No!" I yelled at him. He then hit my ass with the staff.

"I think you do!" He shouted, and then hit my legs. "So, for now on, you will feel pain." He says sternly. He the walks around to the front of me and pull that back of my mask up to make sure I am looking into his eyes. "And it you even try to talk to Raph or Mikey about anything we do, I will kill you slowly and painfully. Then I will Rape Raph until he dies from starvation, or whatever else." He finishes.

I gulp. Then he sat right where my head went and his cock was still out. He looked at me with a glare, and the pushed my head down onto his cock, he pulled me up and down so far and fast that I was choking. When he was close he said "Suck" and then shoved my head so far down his cock that it was halfway down my throat. I sucked in hopes that it would end this hell, and to my please and dismay it did end this part, His cock got a little bigger and harder when he came, and was drowning on his cum for my need for air, and then once he was done, he lifted my head.

At this point I was really dizzy due to lack of oxygen. I tried to take in air, but it only makes me dizzier. "I agree." He said as he started dragging me by my arms to my room and the lifted me onto my bed. "If anyone asks, you got sleepy." He told me, and then I passed out.


End file.
